Checklist
by TaShYrEi
Summary: How do you sort out perverts, philanderers and practically idiotic people from "the one"? Easy. Make a list.  Maka x ?


**Checklist**

She could only follow with her eyes the small doll that fell from her locker—into her open hands. The incident had left her confused, _again_. She no longer felt suprised, though. It was something that she had already expected. Sighing, she slowly lifted the doll for inspection—

—and stared directly into the beady eyes of a doll that looked exactly like her. Down from her uniform to the detailing of her shoes. It had her signature blonde pigtails and olive green eyes, and its tiny fingers held a miniature scythe. Impressive.

She recalled a certain phrase she had written out of curiosity, at the back of a notebook, and mentally ticked a box.

_Yep_, that was what spontaneous sleepovers did.

* * *

><p>Female company, of course, resulted in female engagements that, were more or less, a little too feminine for Maka's taste. But such use of the word <em>"female<em>" did not necessarily mean that it contrasted its user from the aforementioned company (no, Maka fiercely insisted that despite her gross lacking in the chest department, she still was, most definitely, a member of the said species), but only served to delineate said user from her companions, and emphasize their differing interests.

_Interests._

Which could mean a multitude of things. Such as attraction to things. _Or people_. Or things. _People_. No, definitely _things_. ("Hobbies could work too!" Patty suggested, but she was blatantly ignored.)

Non-living _things, _to reinforce the thought.

But her companions would have none of that. Discussion of non-living objects was as boring as Professor Stein's dissection classes (but then again, Stein's classes were on an entirely separate-_slash_-specialized-_slash_-superior level of boredom where no one would even compare _anything_ to it because it just literally stabbed everyone's eyes to sleep). But anyway, _yes_, her companions wanted to talk about living, _breathing_, human flesh.

Particularly those belonging to the opposite sex.

Maka felt her eyes rolling inside her head. She definitely knew where this was heading, and she did _not_ plan to stay and see for herself. She quickly scanned the room for the nearest exit, and began measuring how many steps it would take to make a mad dash for the door.

Funny, she didn't see a huge, bolted padlock there before...

* * *

><p>After being tied to a chair and subjected to an endless supply of male-related questions did Maka only realize that she <em>really<em> _should_ have had just declined to their kind offer of companionship and camaraderie that fateful Friday night. Pulling an all-nighter to study seemed a much better option at the moment.

They obviously weren't convinced._ It was impossible_, they thought. So untypical of someone like her. (She was _female_. And because she was female, therefore, she must like someone!)

It defied the laws of nature. It would upset cosmic balance.

No, _really_, she didn't like anyone at all. _What was so wrong with that?_

* * *

><p>Maka pulled out something from her pocket—a notebook page she had torn and subsequently crumpled after deciding it was far too ridiculous to try out. She glanced over it again, for the second time today, and wrinkled her eyebrows.<p>

_"He would give me a doll that looked exactly like me."_

She couldn't understand how anyone could've done it. It wasn't like she broadcasted it to everyone on campus. Not even the Thompson sisters or Tsubaki knew about it. She wrote it secretly, in the confinement of her own bedroom, late at night, and made sure Soul was sleeping and that Blair was busy scratching some ball of yarn.

No one, absolutely _no one _could've done everything on _that_ list.

Wear pyjamas to school and walk the entire hallway to the classroom. Sip the same rare milk tea from a convenience store she regularly bought from at the same time that she was. Drop a rainbow-colored handkerchief accidentally on one of her open books. Tell her about a dream that _she_ dreamt of the night before.

_A-and_ she even made sure to make it more difficult by listing down some sort of criteria! She promised herself that she'd discount any other efforts that weren't done in the exact, same fashion, in the same chronological order—and in the exact, same timeframe she allotted for all of this to happen.

This was just all too sudden, really. There must have been some kind of mistake.

* * *

><p>"My dear son, just because you have the ability to do these things doesn't mean you can abuse and take advantage of them... doing things like, well, taking a peek at Maka in the shower. She might like a little privacy, you know."<p>

"_Ugh_. How many times do I have to say that I do _not_ peek at Maka in the shower!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Finally! Finally got this down into writing. I hope it isn't too confusing to read though. XD Just to make it clear, the second and third parts are flashbacks. :) My lame comeback attempt at humor. XP Anyway, my bestfriend and I actually did this for real one time. It's actually fun to try out and see if any of your weird/absurd must-dos get done. :D


End file.
